1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the invention relate to a management system of a process and a man-day, including schedule management, a quality control, and process management.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional technology, business management systems including schedule management and process control are disclosed as discussed below.
(1) Provisional Publication No. Hei 4-363758 economizes a bank loan receptionist business, and is related to an on-line loan operating registration system which uses an application registration processing part, a reference processing part, a loan request-for-managerial-decision creation part, a request-for-decision registration processing part, and a list creation processing part as a composition element for the purpose of reducing errors.(2) Provisional Publication No. Hei 5-101080 facilitates adjustment work normally performed by an operator, and is configured so that an electronic check is issued based on a progress of work. The system transmits an electronic check according to the time set as the schedule for the purpose of improvement in operating efficiency.(3) Provisional Publication No. Hei 6-4838 is related to a database management system, which forbids accessing inaccurate data.(4) Provisional Publication No. Hei 6-35767 is related to a system which accelerates the reference and processing to a database by changing an inquiry into an inquiry to a composition table, by the definition of a VIEW table, when the table, which a user requests, is the VIEW table.(5) In Provisional Publication No. Hei 8-101785, a document data registration means registers document managed data with the created document data, a document data audit means performs a seal of approval based on the audit person and its audit route of the request determined with document managed data, a management number grant means, a document data distribution means, and a receipt managed data addition means are related to the document management system carried out as composition about a document and a data management system.(6) Provisional Publication No. Hei 8-137852 displays a share window, displays an icon, and displays an individual window etc., about the system, which manages common writing of a document, on the screen of a workstation. In this system, two or more files, which store a common writing document, are stored in the file server, and this file is managed also as an individual document at the same time it is managed as a share document. By using a schedule table, an editor transmits a writing schedule to each writer, and it is used with a document management system, which manages adjustment of a schedule, and progress among common writers.
In Provisional Publication No. Hei 8-101785, a composition element is used as a document data audit means to perform a seal of approval based on an audit person and its audit route of the request is determined with document managed data. However, this process is greatly different than in the present invention. In the present invention, apparatuses and methods include a time for delivery, especially in connection with quality. Moreover, conventionally, the present condition is that paper management of standard-lives system management of ISO, execution record, and the quality record is carried out, and a synthetic business management system corresponding to [it is paperless and] ISO like this invention does not exist until now. Moreover, the conventional man-hour control system has been carried out by displaying the accumulation table of a staff, operation days, and the amount of business in the time series. And the total table and the display figures were created individually, and it is so limited. For example, in a precedence patent application, the following invention is disclosed about the man-hour control system of the conventional technology.
(1) The basic pattern and work list data with which Provisional Publication No. Sho 63-97443 “process control equipment” was stored in the memory part—being based—a plan, an actual result, and the progress situation of a process—as the network of 1—terminal equipment and printing, and illustrating—it is related with equipment at the process control equipment which indicates by the output. However, the man-hour control of this design is not carried out using an in-house intranet.
(2) Utility Patent Provisional Publication No. Sho 63-9051 relates to construction schedule plan equipment, which has the information registration part of the work which constitutes construction, and an actual result registration part, a resources total part and a work schedule change part. However, this design does not perform man-hour control using an in-house intranet, either.
(3) Provisional Publication No. Hei4-176546, relates to “a progress management system” characterized by outputting an alarm, when the production output actual result is less than the amount of target outputs. However, this design does not perform man-hour control using an in-house intranet, either.
(4) In Provisional Publication No. Hei5-12300, the actual result display method in “semiconductor equipment manufacture” includes an actual result report step for each piece of equipment in the manufacture line of semiconductor equipment, the step which carries out data processing, and the step which displays the degree of target achievement in diagram. However, this design does not perform man-hour control using an in-house intranet, either.
(5) In Provisional Publication No. Hei6-176047, the production control method and its equipment starts production control until it results [from an order received] in the completion of work, and is related with the production control method for grasping the load situation of each process, and equipment. However, this design does not perform man-hour control using an in-house intranet, either.
(6) Provisional Publication No. Hei 6-309327 includes a display method of the required man day in the operating remaining period and indicates by graph the required man day in the remaining period of business. This substitutes for a predetermined formula the actual result man day which is the work load actually spent by the time of there being business, and the rate of progress of the business of the time concerned, and indicates the required man day of the remaining period by calculation. However, this design does not perform man-hour control using an in-house intranet, either.
(7) Provisional Publication No. Hei 7-105275, discloses a capability distribution setting system which offers the interactive information system that attains the increase in efficiency of the business at the time of distributing equipment and a man to the production classification classified by the group, and the capability to perform capability distribution for every production classification is related with a strange report setting system, allowing reference excess and deficiency with a fiducial point for the fiducial point of capability, such as a man day and the number. However, this design does not perform man-hour control using in-house intranet, either.
(8) Provisional Publication No. Hei 9-248736 relates to a production planned planning equipment realizes highly precise scheduling in which the time necessary for completion/man day of an actual result base were made to reflect, and is related with the production planned planning equipment of which a foldout is easily made possible to a special case-situation at a schedule. However, this design does not perform man-hour control using in-house intranet, either.
Each above-mentioned inventions n are greatly different than the present invention. An in-house intranet is used in this invention, providing for managing a man-day using a paperless system. A man-hour control system like this invention does not exist until now.